Notice Me
by Charlie Cooper
Summary: Warren noticed. He watched them. Not to be creepy or anything, it was just so obvious. Okay, maybe he was being a bit creepy, but they rubbed it in his face! Max had Chloe, Kate started seeing Victoria. Even Nathan Prescott got laid every once in a while, he could hear the sounds they made. -And no, they absolutely did not turn him on in any way.


**I don't know where I was going with this when I started writing, but I'm glad with how it ended up.**  
 **Grahamscott fluff, M x M. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Have fun (=**

 **XxC**

-

Warren noticed. He watched them. Not to be creepy or anything, it was just so obvious.  
Okay, maybe he was being a bit creepy, but they rubbed it in his face! Max had Chloe, Kate started seeing Victoria.  
Even Nathan Prescott got laid every once in a while, he knew because he could hear the sounds Nathan made.

And _no,_ they absolutely did _not_ turn him on in _any_ way.

The only singles Warren knew at Blackwell were Samuel and himself.

And he _wasn't_ entirely sure about Samuel either.

"Ain't I _pathetic"_ he mumbled, hearing Nathan go at it once again.  
That boy was goddamn _loud_ as well.  
However, Warren didn't feel like _disturbing_ the luny in the middle of _that,_ so he waited 'til the sounds stopped.

With a heavy sigh he got his butt up and opened his door only to hear muffled screams in Nathan's room.  
 _Fucking hell._

However, they didn't sound like Nathan's _usual_ sounds,  
so he proceeded to his room and knocked -maybe a bit to soft- on the other's door.

"Nathan? Could you keep it down next time, that'd be appreciated."

Not bothering to wait for a reply, he turned on his heels and walked back to his room.  
He stopped in his tracks when Nathan actually replied to him, his voice still muffled.  
It didn't entirely sound like him though.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, _nerd"_

And that's when Warren's curiosity took over. He turned 180 degrees and walked back to the rich kid's room.

"Everything okay in there?"

" _Go away_ "

 _Obviously,_ Warren was being stubborn as hell. It's not like he _had_ anyone to bug besides Nathan.

He tried the doorknob and to his -maybe not so much of a- surprise, it turned.  
The door opened, no creepy creak as you'd hear in those horror movies.  
Warren never really bothered Nathan before, so he hadn't seen his room before.

 _Oh my god what a dull fucking room. It's perfect._

Those were his thoughts when he gave the room a quick glance before turning his attention to Nathan who was seated on the ground.  
No girl (or guy) in his room though, maybe the girl had already left.

That's _not_ what he _thought_ was _true,_ but it's what he was going with.

"You look a little.. _down"_

Pun, _hella,_ intended

"Fuck _off, geek"_

He didn't even look at him.

"More like _fuck on_ , what's wrong?"

Nathan still hadn't bothered to look. Warren noticed the grimace his mouth made.

"Out of everybody, it's the nerd who bothers. _Iconic."_ Nathan mumbled.

 _What's up with this guy?_

Warren didn't actually think Nathan was _thát_ bad, but you wouldn't hear him tell that to anyone.  
He didn't even want to believe it himself.

"I'm no good with riddles, what are you talking about?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Just go already, I'm not in the mood for _idiots."_

Warren, still having no one else to bug, did the opposite of going.  
He moved closer, so he stood beside Nathan. Well, he _tried._  
 _In_ his mind he was already sat next to Nathan, in reality it didn't go that smoothly.  
He fell face first right in front of Nathan.

"I guess you could say I _fell_ for you." God, he was _lame._ He made a mental note to never use that again.

He heard Nathan snort,

"Like I said, _an idiot."_

Pushing himself up, Warren didn't notice where he had put his hand until he heard Nathan groan.

"Get the fuck off me, _bro"_

 _I'm not even on you, 'bro'?_

Warren glanced to exactly where he was touchi-

 _Oh my fucking god. No. Way. Was there any place worse for his hand to be? No. No there wasn't_

He blushed, _fiercely,_ and moved his hand away from Nathan's crotch, only to lose the small amount of balance he had to begin with.

This time it wasn't his _hand_ landing in Nathan's _crotch._

He fell _face_ forward this time. Or actually, _face downward._

Warren just got up as fast as he could, _his face looked like a toddler coloured it with the reddest crayon they could find,_ and he just kept shouting

 _"Ohmygod, I'm sorry. I'm **so** fucking sorry, Nathan"_

Nathan stayed silent, praying Warren didn't notice the way he bit his lip trying to not get a boner. Praying Warren didn't notice how red his face turned, matching Warren's own shade.

'til he was back in his room where he stumbled over some dirty undershirts he still had to wash.  
 _What was up with his balance today? Geez._  
He didn't even bother to get his face out of that one, _used,_ boxer he used as a pillow.

Okay, he _did._ He still didn't bother to get up until it was late in the evening, though,  
and he was too tired to think about the embarrassing incident that happened hours before.

He crawled under the covers and when he was just about to fall asleep, he heard a knock on his door.  
Thinking it was just his imagination, he shrugged it off.  
He fell asleep before he could hear the other few knocks.

He _didn't_ hear someone coming inside, silently.  
He _didn't_ see someone clicking off the lights, or closing his blinds.  
He _didn't_ hear a heavy sigh before someone slid next to him.  
He _didn't_ notice how he wrapped his arms tightly around said someone.

And most of all, _he didn't notice said person being Nathan Prescott._

He _didn't_ notice any of it.

But his unconscious did, and that is how he ended up with a goofy smile on his face.  
That's how he ended up being a goofy dork hugging a goofy rich kid in his sleep.

However, he would notice it the next morning.  
And he would _pretend_ he _didn't_ notice until Nathan finally awoke, _hours_ after Warren woke up.

\- 

**This wasn't what I was going for, but I'm okay with this.**  
 **I needed some fluff anyway.**  
 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Peace, Charlie out.**


End file.
